The present invention relates generally to the field of augmented reality, and more particularly to broadcasting a synchronized augmented reality data stream based on users' location.
Augmented reality comprises an area of known endeavor. Generally speaking, augmented reality comprises a live, direct (or indirect) view of a physical, real world environment having contents that are augmented, or supplemented, by computer-generated sensory input such as visually-perceivable content. In many cases the augmented reality system aligns the overlaid imagery with specific elements of the physical world. Some augmented reality approaches rely, at least in part, upon a head-mounted display. These head-mounted displays often have the form-factor of a pair of glasses. Such displays place contrived images over a portion, though typically not all of, a user's view of the world. Such head-mounted displays are typically either optical see-through mechanisms or video-based mechanisms.
Augmented reality glasses may provide an enhanced view of the real world environment by incorporating computer-generated information with a view of the real world. Such display devices may further be remote wireless display devices such that the remote display device provides an enhanced view by incorporating computer-generated information with a view of the real world. In particular, augmented reality devices, such as augmented reality glasses, may provide for overlaying virtual graphics over a view of the physical world. As such, methods of navigation and transmission of other information through augmented reality devices may provide for richer and deeper interaction with the surrounding environment. The usefulness of augmented reality devices relies upon supplementing the view of the real world with meaningful and timely virtual graphics.